


养狼需谨慎⑦

by Hypostomusplecostomus



Category: P - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 羽神 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypostomusplecostomus/pseuds/Hypostomusplecostomus
Summary: *感觉相较于前面的几篇这章有点短了…。
Relationships: 羽毛/阿神
Kudos: 45





	养狼需谨慎⑦

**Author's Note:**

> *感觉相较于前面的几篇这章有点短了…。

羽毛。

阿神被顶弄的上下起伏，小木床嘎吱作响。他身上几乎没有一块完整的肌肤，就连脸上都有一个牙印。破碎的呻吟从喉中挤出，将他那句话打的七零八落。

“羽……嗯哈……哈……羽毛……”

阿神抬起手臂，向身上的人够了够。

羽毛顺从的附低身子，掌心在他小腹轻按，引得身下人闷哼一声。

——那里微微鼓起，就像怀孕了一样。怀了他的孩子。

羽毛恶劣的笑了笑，猛的向前一顶。内里堆积着没有流出的精水随着动作中的缝隙爬出来，与软肉中挤压出来的透明汁液混合着泥泞在大腿里侧，然后顺着臀缝淌在床单上。

阿神小腹一紧，泄出了囊袋里的浊白。

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，被羽毛操出来的泪水和涎水糊了满脸。在模糊不清的世界里，他能看见羽毛脸上失了边缘红色色块。

他快溺死在那里面了。

伸手抓住头顶的绒毛耳朵，用腿缠住他的腰，把他锁在自己怀里不准出去。不听话的脚尖一下一下戳顶着尾巴根，卷起上面的毛发玩弄。

埋在甬道里的巨物跳了跳。

突然加速的动作彻底打翻在欲海上苦苦挣扎的小舟，阿神变了调的呻吟只能算是这场欢淫里的助乐。这个被彻底操熟，轻轻一掐就能出水的果子每一处都在期待着羽毛的吞食。

阿神理智全无，大张着嘴巴胡乱喊叫着，胸前的乳头磨蹭着羽毛的胸膛。羽毛尝过了，比樱桃还甜。

刚承受完高潮的身体敏感的很，穴里的每一寸软肉都在尖叫着挤压收缩，攀上那根炙热肉棍。

羽毛看着阿神。

死抱着他不撒手的人高高仰起头颅，脖颈上的弱点毫无保留的暴露在羽毛眼前。征服欲被满足，羽毛张嘴含住上下滚动的喉结，牙齿和舌头在上面磨蹭。他能感觉到那里发出甜美叫声时细微的震动。

羽毛轻轻咬了一下，虎牙在上面刺出一个小血珠。

这点伤口连助兴都算不上，羽毛向来喜欢血液喷涌而出的激烈快感。

但他不能。尽管自己也在苦苦按压兽性。

下身猛一用力，逼出怀里人更加可爱的声音。

他被这声撩的头皮发麻，把嘴唇贴近 阿神的耳测，恶劣的哈气。

“你是塞壬吗？”

阿神身体抖了抖，侧过头看着羽毛。那双黄色的瞳孔里裹满了水雾，其中目光涣散，没有任何焦距。它们满满的都是羽毛的身影。

这感觉太棒了。

羽毛爱怜的亲吻他的睫毛，讲其中渗出的泪水卷入口中。动作温柔的像是在细嗅蔷薇，身下却从未停止进攻，大开大合的操干恨不得把血肉，连带着灵魂也全部拆吃入腹。

这样的动作堆叠在一起所带来的快感是相当恐怖的。

阿神攥紧了羽毛的耳朵，揪得他头顶生疼。像是报复一样，羽毛反复啃咬阿神的喉结，把上面的血珠全部吸吮出来，吞吃入腹。他的左手搂住阿神的后背，右手握住情动的那根来回套弄，时不时再用手指抠挖顶端马眼。

从脖颈传来的麻痒与小腹上的酸胀，再混合后穴里被填满的快感像电流一样从他的脊椎传递到大脑，在上面狠狠烙下羽毛的印记后像烟花一样嘭的炸开。他看到在白光之中愈发模糊的羽毛，不自觉的收紧了怀抱，在哭腔和可爱鼻音中呼唤他的名字。

“羽毛……羽毛……”

不要走。

“我在。”

从耳根处炸响的低哑声音喂给他一剂定心丸。阿神彻底松开最后一道摇摇欲坠的防线，任凭肉欲的浪潮拍打在自己身上，自灵魂开始由内而发的湿透。

包裹着羽毛的软肉猛的收紧，细细勾勒出自己的形状，从肉洞深处喷洒下来的滚烫水液温柔的覆在羽毛的顶端。他咬紧口中颈肉，抽插几下后便交代在里面。

湿软成泥的后穴送走了吃饱喝足的客人，里面揣满的精水一股一股的流出。羽毛抚上阿神的脸，再次吻上已经红肿的唇。一个舒适绵长的吻作为一场性事的终结是一个很好的选择。

老实说，他虽然没有尝试过去吃掉一个巫师，但阿神确实是要美味的多。无论是那两个挺立的乳头还是吐着精水的屁股。

松开嘴唇，舔掉不知是谁的津液。

羽毛趴在阿神耳旁，低声厮磨着。

“汪。”

阿神不知道他从什么时候开始喜欢羽毛的。他只知道在他把趴在门口的小崽子抱会木屋后，自己就已经爬不出去了。  



End file.
